Kusanagi Ninja Arts
Kusanagi Ninja Arts (草薙忍法 Kusanagi Ninpō) were some of the first ninja arts to be concieved in Earth history. Many of the techniques were thought to be god-given, and revolve around the use of flames, kenjutsu, taijutsu, as well as general footwork. The only living practioner of these Ninja Arts is Kyoko Kusanagi. Kusanagi Ninja Arts Offensive Elemental Kusanagi Ninja Art: Raging Fire Blade Exorcism Technique '(草薙忍法・破魔裂火刃の術, Kusanagi Ninpō: Hamarekkajin-no-Jutsu''): When performing this technique, Kyouko gathers the reishi kneaded inside of her body and transfers it to the sword that she is holding; then it ignites the blade, setting it alight with a blade of blazing wildfire, this serves to distract the opponent from her swings. The result is being simultaneously burned and slashed simultaneously, giving this attack great power. Lastly, this technique is nearly unblockable as the blazing blade can easily cut through steel. Furthermore, if an opponent is stabbed, the flames spread to their body, causing them to catch ablaze. By swinging her sword, she can throw the condensed flames against enemies that are far away. Due to Kyouko wielding six swords at once, she can transfer this effect to any of her other swords, or all of them at once, bolstering her power significantly, setting everything that the swords touch alight as she slashes wildly. '''Kusanagi Ninja Art: Flame's Dance of War (草薙忍法・火炎の舞乱れうち, Kusanagi Ninpō: Kaen-no-Mai Midareuchi): The most basic Ninja Art that ninja of the Kusanagi Clan learn; and despite this, it is extremely useful. This is a technique where reishi kneaded inside the body is converted into fire as she inhales and transforms the reishi into flames, and expelled from the mouth as it starts out as a very thin stream, enough to be fit between the her fingers, before suddenly enlarging to strike the opponent in a roaring stream of flame. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of reishi that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface. Flame's Dance of War is highly effective against enemies in front of Kyouko. Those unlucky enough to fall victim to this Ninja Art are completely engulfed in flame. The fire it unleashes is no ordinary flame; akin to the flame of a Dragon's breath, it is no surprise that records fail to mention anyone surviving the intense heat of the inferno. Having practiced this technique all of her life since starting her ninja training, Kyouko mastered the technique to such a level that she can modify its shape, range, etc. If she wants to focus it into a stream, she can with frightening ease by spreading out the reishi before it is kneaded and converted into flame; and she can transform it into a chaotic set of spiraling flames by distorting and randomly converging and separating the reishi that is required to create the technique. Kusanagi Ninja Art: Flame Phoenix Waltz Technique (草薙忍法・鳳凰焔舞の術, Kusanagi Ninpō: Hōōenbu-no-Jutsu; "Art of Phoenix Flame Dance"): This Ninja Art is different from the norm; as it contracts space-time, allowing her to transport her summon beast across long distances instantly via blood. When performing this technique, Kyouko places her palm on the ground, and allows a small amount of her blood to flow from her palm to the ground before releasing reishi from her palm, this causes a summon seal to emerge and manifest her summon beast from across long distances. The amount of reishi used during the summoning determines how powerful the summoned creature can be. A creature is capable of determining who is attempting to summon it from the reishi used. In Kyouko's case, she is capable of summoning a Phoenix; once manifested, the legendary birds fly about Kyouko and protect her with their holy flame. Phoenixes are associated with the element of fire and are well known for their ability to rise reborn from their own ashes. In Chinese mythology, the Phoenix is one of the four creatures of good fortune and represents the concept of peace. With this Ninja Art, Kyouko can find peace even in the midst of a fierce battle as the phoenix heals her and launch powerful blasts of flame at her opponents, focusing upon mobile defense. It is best used to avoid being knocked down by enemies while maneuvering through obstacles. It can also be used to fend off swarming enemies while moving, however the phoenix dissipates faster as it takes damage. Kenjutsu Kusanagi Ninja Art Exploding Secret Technique: Fighting Demon Unmatched Sword (草薙神忍法・爆裂奥義「阿修羅無双剣」, Kusanagi Ninpō Bakuretsu Ōgi: Ashura Musōken): Not so much a Ninja Art as it is an extremely powerful swordsmanship skill; when performing it, Kyouko stashes away her six auxiliary swords and draws the Kusanagi Sword. With this, Kyouko amasses flames on the blade of Kusanagi by scraping her blade from the base to the tip on the end of the scabbard, giving it the look of a gigantic feather of flames, thus granting it tremendous cutting power, even enough to slice through seki-sekki and numerous other defenses. As Kyouko swings the Kusanagi Sword with this in in effect, blazing feathers molt off of the blade, which cause small fiery explosions when they make contact with something. Once the technique has been initiated, Kyouko unleashes a series of seven consecutive blows, slashing her opponent thirteen times in a ferocious multi-hit combo, each slash causing a gigantic fiery explosion upon contact with the opponent; when Kyouko makes contact with the technique, the flames rise upward and form a giant pillar or wall of flames, sending the opponent upward while severely burning them at the same time. The final slash leaves petals of flame in its wake which then point towards the opponent, exploding in the form of a trio of small lasers that pierce the foe's body as a wall of flames erupts, covering Kyouko and the opponent before Kyouko emerges from the flames as it dissipates. Unarmed Kusanagi Ninja Art Super-Secret Technique: Life-or-Death Big Eruption (草薙神忍法・超奥義・「活殺大噴火」, Kusanagi Ninpō Chō Ōgi: Kassatsu Daifunka): Not so much a Ninja Art as it is an extremely powerful hand-to-hand skill; when performing it; Kyouko focuses all of her spiritual energy into her fist, intensifying the energy via convergence and acceleration as she heats up her fist by spinning her arm around at high speeds, thus heating up her arm due to friction, adding extreme heat to the impact of her fist; due to the high temperature, after this, she transforms her fist into flames and launches it forward towards the opponent; leaving behind a trail of fire, while launching the flames as a column of fire at his target. This attack is so incredibly powerful that it is able to plow through several buildings in a single shot; but up-close, it can inflict sheer blunt damage in addition to being burnt by the flames. Due to her fist being transformed into flames, it enables her to punch and pull back rapidly; able to cause extensive damage to a castle. What is notable is that each punch causes a medium-sized explosion, which is more than enough to crack the scales of a dragon while causing mass devastation. Defensive Kusanagi Ninja Art: Will-O-Wisp Technique (草薙忍法・鬼火の術, Kusanagi Ninpō: Onibi-no-Jutsu): One of the only defensive Ninja Arts that the Kusanagi Clan developed; Kyouko extends her hand outward and produce ghostly flames that act like a barrier to block attacks, melting them away in an instant. It can be utilized in many variations, such as either a situated explosion or controlled inferno, this wall of concentrated flames acts as a barrier to incoming attacks. It not only protects against attacks, but when used right, can be used to stealthily escape from foes; the way that the technique works is by spreading the flames out to form a wall of fire. Once an opposing attack strikes it, the flames nullify the technique and absorb it into the barrier, in essence making it seem as if the attack was never unleashed. The moment that this technique touches the opponent's attack, it links back to the foe and the flames condense into a fireball which grows bigger, before she launches the light blue fireball at the opponent. As it flies through the air, the fireball becomes surrounded in purple fire. Upon impact, this fireball burns them, causing damage dealt by physical moves to be halved as they lose small amounts of stamina over time. What should be noted is that the flame is no cooler than 2800°F, the melting point of iron. Supplementary Kusanagi Ninja Art: Foot Lightness Technique (草薙忍法・変わり身の術, Kusanagi Ninpō: Kawarimi-no-Jutsu): One of the most basic techniques of the Kusanagi-style; when performing this technique, Kyouko gathers spiritual particles upon her feet; and upon deciding the direction that she wishes to travel to, performs several hand seals; this causes her spiritual energy to momentarily vitalize her body. Once this is done, her spiritual energy travels down to her feet; causing a reaction with the spiritual particles. Due to the interaction between reiryoku and reishi, Kyouko shoots off like a bullet voluntarily, allowing her to move long distances at an almost untraceable speed, moving faster than the eye can follow; to an onlooker, it appears as if she has teleported. Kyouko has mastered this ability to the point where she can appear to be in several places at once; she can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected, all with this one technique. The amount of spiritual energy required depends on the overall distance and elevation between Kyouko and the intended destination. Ultimate Arts Kusanagi Ninja Art Ultimate Secret Technique: Wind-Forest-Fire-Mountain (草薙忍法・究極奥義・「風林火山」, Kusanagi Ninpō Kyūkyō Ōgi: Fū-Rin-Ka-Zan): The ultimate Ninja Art that the Kusanagi Clan had developed; only the strongest Kusanagi Clan members can use it, and it is the ultimate technique of the Kusanagi Ninja Arts. To hammer in how rare this technique is, the Kusanagi Clan produces a member capable of it every few generations; being the last member of the clan, Kyouko trained day and night in order to utilize the technique. Wind-Forest-Fire-Mountain involves mixing the twin forces which usually form Kyouko's power – spiritual and physical – also called life energy by some – into one destructive dual force that surpasses even a Super Saiyan in destructive power. When utilized, Kyouko's spiritual and physical power enter a state of total sync, drastically increasing her powers. Upon invoking Wind-Forest-Fire-Mountain, her hair and eyes change colour to a fiery crimson with embers fluttering from her head down. The intensity of the created aura is such that its appearance is akin to an aura of pure fire surrounding the body whenever utilized; complete with crackling lightning surrounding her body. In this form, Kyouko's powers include the traditional flight and invulnerability abilities, as well as an enhancement to her pyrokinesis, which includes the ability to throw fireballs. She is able to either fire small fireballs in rapid succession or charge her fireballs to make them larger and more powerful; in essence gaining complete dominance over the element of fire, able to convert even any and all opposing sources of flame into her own attack, making her the bane for pyrokinetics as her flames consume opposing forms of elemental energy, utilizing that in order to bolster her physical power and energy significantly. Fūrinkazan (風林火山, Wind, Forest, Fire, Mountain), was the battle standard used by the Sengoku period daimyo Takeda Shingen, quoting chapter 7 of Sun Tzu's The Art of War: "as swift as wind, as orderly as forest, as fierce as fire, as unshakeable as mountain." Category:Bleach Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Powers and Abilities Category:Techniques